greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlindmelonKen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern (Vol 5) 1 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:53, September 25, 2011 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi BlindmelonKen I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi BlindmelonKen recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi BlindmelonKen if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi BlindmelonKen recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12 Green Lantern The Animated Series Images Hi BlindmelonKen the reason I deleted those images of Atrocitus, Zilius Zox, and Aya was kind of because of the quality of the images mainly they were low resolution concept art images I do sort of agree with you that the images did fit ok on the pages. But for excample with Aya if we have an image of her in her human form and one of her as the ship on her main page I think that were taken from the shows first two episodes that aired that would be better suited for the characters main page right now then having those low resolution concept art images. So with her images we have one of her in her human form, one of the inside of her ship all we need is one of the actual ship for her main page and were all set with that characters page and its images. As for Atrocitus and Zilius Zox there pages are fine with the images that you have uploaded on to there main page and there wasn't a need for the low resolution images on either of there page or the main page. As for the shows poster if you could find me a bigger high resolution poster image for the show so we could replace it with the one thats there the would be great if you could that. In the end it was the quality of those images were the reason I chose to delete them from the site since they were low resolution concept images now if you find better quality and higher resolution images of those same concept art images I would be ok with adding them back on the site. I hope that answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki Hi BlindmelonKen I have no problem at all with you wanting to create your own personal Wiki Site for Green Lantern: The Animated Series you have my full support to go ahead and create that Wiki Site. If I could just give one piece of advice the best way to find editors for your new site is simply sending out messages to them letting them know about and telling them to come to the site and help out. If have some editors you know thats good and what you could do is go through the recent history on the site here and if you notice sometimes a new editor appears on the site send him a message letting him know about your new site and ask him if he can come and help out. You've probably seen me do it a couple of times with editors on the site here asking them if they can go and help out a new site I believe I've done it with you once or twice as well. But in the end good luck to you with your new site and thank you for asking me if it was ok that was nice of you. From Rod12 Well, I was about to start it but as it turns out there's already one made. Here's the link. BlindmelonKen 21:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Well sorry to hear your not able to start your own personal site but least you found a site for it none the less. Maybe if you do enough editing work on that site you can ask to become a co-admin. Technically there is another method to create your own personal Wiki Site for Green Lantern: The Animated Series but see how you like this site hopefully it will go well. From Rod12 Character Templates Hi BlindmelonKen first off thats great news that you became admin of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki Site good for you. As for your question about how to create Character Templates that type of question is bested asked to my friend User:Doomlurker he created all the templates for this site he would be the best one to ask of how to do such a task. Send him a message on his talk page and he'll be happy to anwer your question and explain how to best create a Character Templates. From Rod12 Helping Out on Your Site Hi Blindmelonken I'm sorry to as of right now I can't do a whole lot of help since I'm at the moment from my end real busy with all the sites and run on a daily bases along with other non relate Wiki Site things. The best help I can currently offer you right now is I can try to find you editors for your site and let them know could they please come and visit the site and help out. All also make sure that my friend User:Doomlurker is able to help answer your question with character templates and templates in general. But I can recomend some editors I know that could possible be a big help on your site if you just send them a message asking them to come and help out on the site User:Moehoward, User:King of Nynrah‎‎, User:Comicbookfanboy, User:Leader Vladimir, User:Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, User:Fosforos malone and User:TheBen10Mazter. Just simple send those editors a message letting them know about your site and ask them if they can come and help out. Once again sorry I can't do more for you with helping out on the site I'm just real busy with alot of thing from my end and once my friend User:Doomlurker helps you get your template problem fixed creating pages on the site will go much faster. From Rod12 Templates Add a page. Call it Template:Infobox Character (or whatever you want the template to be called) and then its probably best to copy the text from a template on this wiki. If you want I can set one up as a guideline for you to use. - Doomlurker 13:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Without seeing what you've done I can't help you. - Doomlurker 22:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to do that. You'd have to find a template on a wiki that has the show button and copy the code from that. - Doomlurker 23:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Cleric Lorrin/Loran/Lorin? Hello, I'm Camba-Hierolocchus. I've been working on the Wikipedia Articles for the GL Animated Series, and have input information regarding the Cleric Hal meets with on the Shard. I have a question in regards as to his name. The one I understood it as is spelled "Lorrin" and that's the name that is currently being used on Wikipedia. I discussed this with Rod on the other Green Lantern Wiki, who suggested I corrabotate with you on this so we can have the proper information for our respective sites. Cleric Lorrin/Loran/Lorin? Hello, I'm Camba-Hierolocchus. I've been working on the Wikipedia Articles for the GL Animated Series, and have input information regarding the Cleric Hal meets with on the Shard. I have a question in regards as to his name. The one I understood it as is spelled "Lorrin" and that's the name that is currently being used on Wikipedia. I discussed this with Rod on the other Green Lantern Wiki, who suggested I corrabotate with you on this so we can have the proper information for our respective sites. Cthulhu F'tagn 13:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Cleric Loran. BlindmelonKen 20:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen. Okay, there happens to be a half decent image for the guy now. Given the pretty clear-cut info so far regarding him, when would you say would be a good time to start an actual page for him, as its unclear if he'll ever appear again in the show? Cthulhu F'tagn 04:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC)